i want you back
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Jerome kisses a girl by accident and breaks Fabian's heart. How does he win him back? Established Ferome. For one shot day 2014


_**Hi secret here this my first one shot day ever and I am so happy it's with house of anubis.**_

_**I would like to thank Jessisthebest for inviting me to join in the fun! **_

_**I no own this**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

><p>"Fabian please wait up!" Jerome yelled after the brunette, "I swear I didn't mean too!"<br>Fabian just ran faster and faster. By the time Jerome got back to the house Fabian had already barricaded himself in his bedroom.  
>"Baby please open the door!" Jerome begged.<br>Inside the room Fabian chocked back on a sob that threatened to escape from him.  
>"Fabian please open the door! Please I'm sorry, I'm an idiot!" Jerome slid down on the other side of the door.<br>"Fabian I'm really sorry it wasn't meant to happen!"  
>"If you didn't mean to kiss her then why did you?" Fabian yelled back.<br>"Because I am the biggest jerk alive!" Jerome replied.  
>The front door creaked open and in walked a very angry looking Eddie.<br>"How dare you to that to Fabian?!" He yelled. Eddie grabbed Jerome by the collar and dragged him through to the living room.  
>Eddie then opened his mouth to speak but Jerome cut him off, "look I didn't mean to do it I was scared!"<br>"Scared!" Eddie asked his eyebrow raised in confusion.  
>"Yeah I've never liked anyone the way I like Fabian. I need him!"<br>Eddie seemed to calm down, "so what are you gonna do?"  
>Jerome thought for a moment then smiled, "I know what to do but I'll need your help, can you get Fabian to come here in about 30mins?"<br>Eddie nodded.  
>Oh baby give me one more chance<br>(show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me<br>(back to your heart)  
>Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go<br>Fabian groaned as Eddie pulled him towards the living room as he got closer he could here 'at last' by etta James playing. When he was dragged into the living room he saw Jerome nervously standing there in a white suit. Fabian hadn't realised Eddie had let go until he heard the door shut. He didn't move until Jerome reached out his hand to him at first he was apprehensive but when he looked at Jerome's eyes he placed his hand on top of Jerome's. Jerome smiled and then led him to the table that he had obviously moved into the living room himself.  
>He helped Fabian in to his seat and pushed it in, he then walked through to the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying to plates of scallops. Fabian raised his eyebrow as Jerome placed the plates on the table, "you cooked?"<br>"Yeah," Jerome replied. They were silent as they ate. When Fabian had finished Jerome stood up and took the plates through to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes he came back through carrying another two plates this time with stake and chips on them. Fabian looks at his watch and realises something, "where is everyone else?"  
>"Out." Jerome replied with a shrug.<br>"Ok!" Fabian replied wondering why everyone suddenly wanted to eat out on a Wednesday night.  
>Again Jerome took the plates back through to the kitchen and again he came back with more food, this time it was a chocolate heart shaped cake which he cut two slices out of.<br>After they had finished the cake Jerome cleared the plates away and moved the table into the kitchen. He then took Fabian's hand and pulled him up to dance.  
>Fabian was only vaguely aware that the song playing in the background was another one of his favourites, If it's the beaches by the avett brothers, as he was lost in Jerome's eyes.<br>Once the song finished Jerome led Fabian to the sofa and got him to sit down. He then went and put a movie in the Tv before sitting back down. Once Jerome sat back down Fabian leaned his head on to Jerome's shoulder. As the movie started Jerome turned to Fabian and asked, "did I manage?"  
>Fabian looked confused, "manage what?"<br>Jerome smiled slightly, "manage to win your heart back." He replied.  
>Fabian smiled as well. "Yes," he whispered.<br>Jerome's smile widened and he pulled Fabian in for a soft kiss before the boys went back to watching Wall-E, Fabian safe in Jerome's arms


End file.
